When extracting data from one hardware platform (the “source platform”) for processing on another hardware platform (the “target platform”), the data must be transformed into a format acceptable to the target platform. Typically this takes an undesirable amount of time, due to the copying, transformation processes, and size of the data. This situation is compounded by the fact that information integrity must be maintained while accessing the information across the different platforms.
More specifically, simply having access to raw information on the source platform, from the target platform, is not sufficient. For example, metadata (data which describes the raw information format and location) is also typically needed. In addition, raw information on the source platform may be modified in a way that is transparent to applications that attempt to use the data in the target platform, creating further problems.
One specific problem in the prior art is that there is no acceptable method of accessing raw information relating to count key data (“CKD”) during the above processes. Two reasons contribute to this fact. First, there is no logical format for MVS data set characteristics. And second, it is often required to modify the underlying raw information, such as for active VSAM files. Further, there are few if any devices that are available to both MVS and open system platforms.
It is also worth noting that transforming data from the source platform to the target platform takes considerable time, in accord with the prior art. Specifically, the prior art typically involves the following steps: READ->TRANSFORM->WRITE->READ->PROCESS. Accordingly, these steps also typically include: SETUP/SERIALIZE->READ->TRANSFORM->PROCESS. It is desirable to reduce the prior art process time, preferably by at least 50%.
One object of the invention is thus to provide systems and methods which transform source data from a source platform to a target platform in a single operation. Another object of the invention is to perform this operation in a time that is faster than the time currently available using prior art methods. Yet another object of the invention is to provide systems and methods for transmitting metadata between platforms and outside of the physical data path. These and other objects will become apparent in the description that follows.